AriaEzraBABY
by starchart26
Summary: Aria and Ezra have a magical night during their secret relationship but when Ezra leaves with Maggie to spend time with Malcolm who he thinks is his son he tells Aria that he'll be back. One week after he leaves Aria finds herself pregnant, with A wanting her baby. Most of the characters included
1. Chapter 1

"Hey", said Emily after school ended.

"Hey"., I said back.

"I'm going to ask a question about the homework".

"Okay bye," said, Spencer.

"Bye", I said.

Of course, I wasn't going to ask him a question, I was going to ask him about tonight.

I walked into my English classroom, Ezra was just sitting right there at his desk. Reading one of the essays my class and I wrote. He was so concentrated, that looked hot. He looked up at me and said

"Ms. Montgomery".

I looked at him and then at one of the desks when I saw the principal talking to him. I immediately lied and said I had a question about the homework. I asked him something I had already known the answer to.

When I walked outside of the school the girls were gone and my dad was waiting for me. When I got in the car my dad, Byron asked me

"Aria, what took you so long"?

"I had to ask a question about the homework". I said.

"Okay," he said.

" By the way, I'm, going to stay at Spencer's tonight".

"Okay, be back in time for dinner tomorrow".

It was Friday so I could stay at Ezra's until lunch.

That night I left before dinner and took the bus to Ezra's. We ate dinner he made fettuccini alfredo. That night went way farther than I imagined. it was my first time. We used protection, at least, I know that 100%. I woke up at 9:00 a.m, to the smell of turkey bacon and cheese. My favourite. I got out of bed and walked into the kitchen.

"Good Morning", said Ezra.

"Good morning," I said.

"I made you your favourite" said Ezra.

"What do you want".?

"Well...".


	2. Chapter 2

Narrator's POV

Aria was waiting for Ezra to say something after well but that took a good five minutes.

"Spit it out", said Aria.

"Well do you remember Maggie, the girl I might have knocked up", well she found my phone number and called me this morning, she said to meet me at lunch to meet my son".

"Okay"., said Aria.

Aria's POV

I said okay to Ezra because knew that holding him back wouldn't help his situation. I left once he left to go to lunch. When I got home my mom was chopping carrots and asked how it went at Spencer's. I said it was fine. Suddenly I felt sick so I ran to the bathroom and puked. I didn't have a fever but for some odd reason, I just threw up.

About four weeks later I was at school and it was the last week. I thought

" This summer I'm going to be 18 and an adult I'll start college next year and life will be great, except for -A of course.

School was great but Ezra said he had something to tell me and to meet him at his apartment at six. When I went to Ezra's he invited me in. He had a sad look on his face. That wasn't good. He sat me down and said, "Aria, Maggie and my son Malcolm need me right now and I'm moving in with them".

"Tomorrow will be my last day at Rosewood High".

"I'm so sorry".

"It's okay", I said.

"I understand". I said.

I really didn't understand though it's only been four weeks.

I went home, sat on my bed and thought for 1 hour. when dinner was ready we sat at the table and talked about our day, when it came to me I told them lies. Lots and lots of lies that said that my day was great. When really it was terrible.

Mike's POV

At dinner, we talked about our day but when it came to Aria something was different. It was almost like she was lying. After dinner, I walked into the bathroom and heard Aria puking. I know it wasn't on purpose because she is already slim. Something's up, I know it.

Aria's POV

Surprisingly I slept easily. About half an hour before I was supposed to wake up I was awoken by a text I looked at my phone and the text read

Too bad Ezra's leaving he would have made a

great father Bitch -A


	3. Chapter 3

WTF I thought as I read the text Ezra is already a father. I don't understand. I had a confused look on my face.

That day I didn't want to go to school, I wanted to curl up in a ball and cry. Ezra was leaving and I love him, he was the love of my life and now he was leaving. I decided not to let this affect my life. Just because he was gone didn't mean that mt life was over. As I thought more and more I started to understand why he would leave. I would leave too if I were him.

Since it was only half an hour before I had to get up I decided not to go back to sleep. The text from -A confused me because well, it just did. I thought about it for an hour then realized what it meant. I always am the first to wake up and the rest of my was going to be asleep for the next hour so I decided to go to the nearest pharmacy. I got on the bus and took the fastest route to the pharmacy.

I got there and picked up a First Response pregnancy test with two tests inside. I went home and hid it in my the secret compartment in my drawer. Thank god everyone was still asleep.

One hour later I arrived at school and didn't bother talking to Ezra. Right before the period before lunch I started to feel nauseous. Suddenly I was light headed, then I was pale.

"Aria are you okay" my friend Alison said.

"Yeah" I responded.

The bell rang and everyone headed to class.

"Are you sure"?

"Yes go to class".

I almost fell and I was leaning on the water fountain.

"ARIA"! Alison said.

"GO"! I snapped.

Once Ali left for class I struggled to the bathroom, went to the toilet, put my hair to the side and puked. I wiped my mouth. Suddenly the lights in the girls bathroom went off and I heard footsteps. When the lights came back on I stepped out of the stall and looked in the mirror. On it, there was a message from -A written in bright red lipstick. It read,

 **Not going to be that easy to hide it Bitch**

 **Kisses, -A**

Immediately I looked at the time and, Oh My God! It was 11:59 p.m. I rushed out of the washroom and met up with Ali, Spence, Em and Han.

"Ar you missed last period," said Hannah

"Yeah and that's not the only period I missed" I replied.

"Ar that's normal it'll probably come soon," Emily said.

"Guys I have something important to tell you, meet me at mine after school"? said Spencer

"Sure," we all said in unison.

Lunch passed by fairly quickly but the thing that was very unusual was that I cleared my whole plate in just ten minutes.


	4. Chapter 4

Ezra's POV

That day Aria just ignored me. So I did the same. But when I looked at her she seemed paler than I've ever seen her. I wish I didn't have to leave. I love her so much.

Aria's POV

I was headed to Spencer's when my phone rang. I looked at the caller ID and the name that popped up was...Ezra. I started to cry but then I remembered what I had told myself that morning. I had told myself that no matter what happens I wouldn't let Ezra leaving affect my life. So I declined without a hint of regret and walked to Spencer's.

When I got to Spencer's I went into the barn and saw her sitting there in a puddle of tears. I was the first one there. I went up to Spencer and asked,

"Spence what's wrong"?

"You wouldn't understand". she replied

"Try me".

She handed me a clear blue pregnancy test. It read, pregnant.

As soon as I read it all the other girls walked into the barn.

"Guys," Spencer said to the rest of the girls.

"I'm, I'm, I'm"

Spencer collapsed into a ball on the floor surrounded by her own tears her makeup was smeared across her face.

"I'M PREGNANT"! Spencer shouted.

"You're such a slut," said Hanna

"HANNA" all of us but Spencer yelled.

"Sorry," said Hanna

"We are all going to help you, no matter what". said Ali

Spencer's POV

I told the girls that I'm pregnant and so far they've been super supportive. When I told Toby that I was two weeks long he said that whatever I wanted to do, he would support. I've come to a final decision and that's that, I'm going to keep it. The day before I told the girls I told my mom and she was fully supportive as well. My dad's out of town and I haven't told him. But I have a gut feeling that he'll want me to abort it.

Just as I thought on and on about it I got a text, it read,

You're so lucky it's not your

baby I'm after

-A


	5. Chapter 5

Narrator's POV

After finding out that Spencer was pregnant and seeing her symptoms, Aria thought that she might be pregnant because she was having the same symptoms. She was worried but too afraid to take the test because she was terrified of the results. Her parents would probably

ONE WEEK LATER

Aria's POV

"That's it I have to take the test," I told myself

"I have to I have to I have to".

I walked into the bathroom got out both of the tests and took them. I set a timer on my phone for five minutes. When the timer went off I was terrified to look at the results alone. I told myself to look at them and that's exactly what I did. I turned them over and looked at them and... positive. As soon as I read those results I smiled but then collapsed into a puddle of tears I couldn't believe that I was five weeks pregnant and the father wasn't going to be around.

Mike's POV

I walked by the bathroom only to hear sobbing, so I walked into the washroom only to find Aria in a puddle of tears on the floor. I kneeled down to ask her what was wrong. She handed me two pregnancy tests. They were positive. I hugged her and let her cry into my arms.

Aria's POV

Mike comforted me for the rest of the day until I thought it was time to tell the girls. I walked to Spencer's holding my stomach with the two tests in my bag. only to find all the girls in the barn waiting for me. It was then that I saw that on the other side of the barn there was a nursery. It was green with a white crib and a mobile. I also noticed there was a bed beside it.

"I love it". I said

"Thanks," said Spencer.

"Aria sweetie what's the matter," said Ali

I broke down and handed Alison the two tests and said it's been five weeks.

We all had a calming talk. Spencer even said that my baby will always have someone to play with since her's will be on it's way soon after mine.

The most important thing I had to was to tell Ezra but I couldn't. It would ruin his life with Malcolm and Maggie and I wouldn't want to pull him away from one kid to spend time with another. I've decided to keep it. Also, I've decided that when and if he comes back he'll find out. In the meantime, I have to focus on telling my parents. They probably won't do anything extreme. Probably just yell at me. For days.

For nights and days, days and nights I thought about when would be a good time to tell my parents that Ezra got me pregnant. They don't even know I was dating him and that I am in love with him. They think he's just my ex-English teacher. If I told my dad first then he would probably call the police. But if I told my mom first she would ask me to explain myself and then understand. But if I told both of them at once then it would be like killing two birds with one stone. I could deal with it all at once and get it over with.

One night I went to Spencer's and was just having a casual pregnant lady conversation. We looked up symptoms that were yet to come and got terrified. I came back home and sat on the bed. Mike walked in and asked how my day was. I responded with

"It was alright uncle Mike. How was yours"?

"Fine". said, Mike.

"Bye I'm going to sleep at a friend's house"

Mike kissed my forehead and left.

At dinner, I had four servings of spicy chicken wings and three lime jello cups. By my second cup of jello, I think my mom noticed something but didn't think too much of it. I walked back upstairs, sat on my bed and looked at my stomach. Then I saw it, I have a baby bump. Now I know I have to tell my parents. The next day I hid my bump under a gray baggy T-shirt. Before school, we stopped at Hanna's for an hour like we usually do.

"Ar that shirt is so unfashionable why would you wear it"? said Hanna

I laid down on the bed, lifted up my shirt and showed them my belly. They all congratulated me on it and Spencer was jealous. I stood up when all of a sudden I felt a slight pain in my stomach and let out a whimper.

"What's wrong"!? Emily yelled

"Nothing it's just,...the baby kicked".

"That means you're in the second trimester," said Spencer.

That's it I thought to myself as I was about to g downstairs for dinner. They already know something's up. I put on a tight shirt so that they could see my bump and went downstairs. I sat down and started to eat dinner. Like every day, we went around the table and talked about our day. Today I was last. Mike had just finished talking and now it was my turn.

"Mom, Dad, I have something to tell you guys."

"Aria you can talk to us about anything".

Of course, she had no idea what I was about to say. Should I just blurt it out, should I stretch it out.

"Aria sweetie what's the matter"?

"You know what, never mind".

"Aria I can tell by your voice it's important, you can tell us".

"No, really never mind".

"Aria say it"! said my dad.

"NO"!

"Aria Now". said, my mom.

"ARIA".

Then everyone just started to argue so I knew I had to do something. Mike was defending me, my mom and dad were fighting with him and I was quiet.

"I'M PREGNANT"!I blurted out.

The room was quiet until my dad said something

"WHAT!"

"I'm Pregnant".

"This is not a funny joke Aria," said my mom

"It's not a joke," Mike said

"What do you know about this"?

"I was there when she took the test".

"Get out Aria," said my dad

"Mom"?

"Don't go," said my mom and Mike in unison.

"GET OUT LEAVE YOUR JACKET AND PURSE KEEP YOUR PHONE AND GO"!

I left the house in tears, Ezra's gone, my dad kicked me out and I'm all alone. I decided to call Spencer.

"Spencer answer the door I'm here"

When she opened the door she could see that I had been crying in the pouring rain.

"Did you walk here all alone"

After that, we talked for hours and fell asleep on the couch in the barn. Spencer and I took each other to ultra sounds although, Toby was there for all of her's and for mine it was just me and Spencer Ali came to one of mine but the girls were usually all busy. One day I thought how am I going to pay for a baby. I think Spencer will help me out but I need a job so I got a job working at the brew. Mike and my mom called me several times and they said that they wish they could come see me but my dad has close surveillance on them. It's been two months since my dad kicked me out. Now you could clearly see that I was pregnant.

One day I was working the Mid-Day shift when a familiar face entered the Brew, it was Ezra.


End file.
